It's All Downhill
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: After all the titans have been through Robin decides to give the titans a well deserved break by taking them to Seven Springs.Pairings BBRae, slight RobStar, slight CyBee [Complete]
1. To Seven Springs We Go

**It's All Downhill**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

**Chapter 1: To Seven Springs we Go**

It was a chilly winter morning. The thermometer read 32 degrees. The whole tower was silent except for the quiet foot steps made by one of the titans. It was Robin. He was trying to get to the phone in the kitchen so he could make a reservation for the team to go on a small but well deserved vacation.

"There it is..the phone..now all I have to do is get to it"He said in a whisper.

He tip toed to the phone as quiet as he could. He had to hurry, Raven was always up around this time and if she woke up then he wouldn't be able to keep it a surprise.

_Stupid empath she's always ruining my plan...at least Starfire doesn't_

Starfire the naive alien of the team. Robin had a crush on her for so long, but never had the guts to tell her.

Robin finally reached the phone. He dialed the numbers and listened. About 20 rings later someone finally picked up.

"Seven Springs"(I do not own Seven Springs)

"Yes I'd like to make a reservation"

"How Long?"

"One week"

"How many?

"5"

"When"

"The 15th"

"Thats today"

"I know"

"Whats your name"

"..."

"Sir your name"

"Dick Grayson"

"Alright..last question what type of rooms do you want?"

"What kind do you have?"

"We have the **Average** which includes 2 beds, 3 tv's, one small bathroom excluding shower, and a washer and drier"

"Okay"

"The **Grand** which includes****2 beds, 3 tv's, a couch bed, 2 full bathrooms, washer and drier and a small kitchen"

"Is that all?"

"No we also have the **Royal**which includes 3 full bedrooms, a couch bed, 4 tv's, 3 full bathrooms, washer and drier, a large kitchen and a balcony"

"How much does the **Royal** cost?"

"122 a night"

"Alright I've come to a conclusion, I'll have 3 Royals for a week"

"Okay hold for a minute"

Hold music was put on...it was elevator music.

"What are you doing Robin?"

It was the empath Raven.

"Alright your reservations have been made you may check in at 12:00 noon"

"Thanks"

The guy from Seven Springs hung up.

"I was talking to a friend Raven...why?"

"No reason"

She went into the kitchen and pulled out a kettle and started to boil her water for her precious tea.

"Morning dude" he said in his normal cheery voice.

"Hey BB"

Beast Boy walked over to Raven.

"Mornin Beautiful"

Beast Boy and Raven had been going out for a month now. Robin thought it was ridiculous that two crime fighting teens found time for love but he didn't stop them.

Beast Boy gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"BB..must you be like this in the morning when I'm still waking up?"

"Sorry but my job is never done I work a full 24 hour schedule"

"Okay can you two stop flirting for one minute...I have an announcement to make"

"With the rest of the team in bed?"

"Oh but they're here you guys just didn't notice because you were too interested in each other"

"Sorry but that's what a relationship is"

"Right okay team I have a surprise for you all"

"Glorious Robin...what is it?"

"Well I know that you have all been working your butts of to save the city so I think it's time I gave you guys a little vacation"

"Robin you mean it"The android replied.

"Yep, were all going on a week long trip to Seven Springs...in Royal estates"

"You mean the really good and expensive kind?"Cyborg said almost drooling"

"Yep..."

"When?"BB asked

"Today were checking in at noon so get packed guys.

"It's a good thing we all got up so early"Cyborg said and he ran down the hall.

"Thank you Robin"Starfire kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed slightly.

"You welcome Star"

They walked down the halls to go pack there stuff.


	2. Hot Cocoa and Ghost Stories

**Chapter 2:Hot Cocoa and Ghost Stories**

"Alright guys were in the gates..let me check in"

The titans were in the car for 2 hours more then they were supposed to be. Beast Boy and Robin were constantly fighting. Starfire had to either eat or stop to go to the bathroom every 30 minutes and Raven's constant sighing was driving him insane.

"Okay everyone were already to go now be on your best behavior"Cyborg said in a parenting tone.

"Phht thanks mom"Robin said.

"Robin watch that tone with me"

"Cyborg you are not my mother"

"I know, I know now come on lets go in"

Cyborg drove down the many roads until they arrived at the place where all the **Royal** rooms were.

"Robin we still have one things to work out"Raven said

"And that would be?"

"Well there are only three rooms so who is staying in a room together?"

"Well I suppose you and Beast Boy want to share one"

"Duh"

"And I can't leave Starfire by herself"

"..."

"So then this is how it goes BB and Rae you share a room, Starfire and I will share a room and Cyborg you get one to yourself"

"Awesome!"Cyborg jumped up in delight and started doing a dance.

"Then I suppose we should load out things in"Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well no duh Mrs. Sarcastic"Cyborg said.

"Hey leave her alone"Beast Boy jumped in front of her.

"Raven you trained the Broccoli stem to do tricks, what else does he know?"

Cyborg approached him.

"Hello little Beast Boy..whose all dumb and useless?"He cooed

"Beast Boy"

He turned to Raven.

"Sick him"

Beast Boy turned around and looked at a scared to death Cyborg. For a minute it seemed to Cyborg that his eyes went red.

Beast Boy jumped on top of him as a leopard and started clawing at his machinery.

"Alright I give, I give, Robin why aren't you helping me?"

"You deserved it"

Robin walked away with Starfire at his side carrying there bags to their door.

"Here Starfire this is a key to our room"

"How does it work?"

"You take it like this"

He put his hand on top of her's and moved her hand to the lock. She blushed slightly at the jester even if it didn't mean anything to Robin.

"And swipe it through here"

The light on the lock went from red to green. Robin grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"This is amazing"

"If I could whistle I believe now is the time I would"

Starfire looked around like she had just been able to stay at a millionaires's house.

"Robin you are sure we have enough of the green paper with numbers on it to pay for this?"

"Of course Star"

Starfire ran away into one of the rooms.

"I wish to have this room Robin!"

"Alright I'm taking the one right across from you"

**Beast Boy and Raven**

"Alright Beast Boy I think he's had enough lets go check out this room of ours"

He reverted back to his human self and trotted to Raven's side.

"Ouch"

Cyborg slowly got up. Not much damage a little rip here or there but there wasn't anything serious. He headed to his room.

**Beast Boy and Raven's Room**

"Raven this is really nice"

"Robin did all this for us"

"Yeah I know, who would have thought that the Boy Blunder would have gotten us something this expensive"

"So Beast Boy...which room do you want?"

He put his arms around her waist and cupped her chin gently.

"Which ever one your in"

He kissed her softly on her lips.

She pulled away and gave a small half smile.

"Your such an animal"

"I know"He wriggled his eyebrow"

"Don't go thinking dirty thoughts Beast Boy"

"I'll try my best"

He threw his suitcase on the bed and started to unpack.

**Cyborg**

"Man this is nice"

He walked over to the themo stat to a higher degree.

"Now it should warm up a bit"

He placed his suitcase down and started to watch T.V

"Cyborg!"

Robin banged on his door.

"Dude open up"

"Alright ya harpies I'm coming"

He walked over to the door and the boys fell plat on their faces.

"Ha.. Now thats funny!"

"Anyway...come on Cyborg lets go!"

"Go...go where?"

"Skiing thats why we came dude"

"Right...but Bobby Flay is on"

He said pointing to the T.V.

"Oh your watching that Food Network"

"Robin when I grow up I wanna make cupcakes with little sprinkles on them!"

Beast Boy started twirling around like a ballerina dancer.

Raven came up from behind them.

"BB"

"Yes love"

"Stop making fun of the Food Network...because you know what.. I'm trying to learn to cook from that"She pulled out a notebook that was full of recipes.

"Sorry.."

"Thats okay BB I still love you:

Suddenly there was a crash of thunder.

"Great Robin it's going to rain...now what do we do? We can go skiing it will all turn to ice"

"Then we'll stay inside and drink cocoa and tell scary stories"

"Cool"Raven darted off.

"I'll get Star...and BB clean up your room were telling them in there"

"Why our room?"

"Because you have the smallest window so there will be less light"

"Oh...I knew that"

"Raven is making the cocoa..she knows how to make it just right"

He vanished in his room.

"Honestly that guys is too weird"Cyborg said

"Now Cyborg don't say that he might just sick you again"

"Your right"

"Your such a scaredy cat"

"I am not"

There was another crash of thunder.

"WAHHH"

He jumped up 10 feet and landed on the floor with a crash.

"Oh really"

Robin walked out of his room and Starfire who was still amazed by the room followed him in.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's me Robin"

"Alright come in"

Robin walked in. The scent of lavender and rose filled the air and it looked a lot like Raven's room.

"Raven insisted that we keep it like this"

"Well at least it's a good setting for the scary stories"

"Alright everyone the cocoa is ready"

Beast Boy grabbed three glasses and handed one to Robin, Starfire and Cyborg.

"Alright guys"

"_encare inflamara"_ Raven chanted.

A blue flame sprouted from the wood she had laid on the floor.

"There now we have a fire"

"Alright titans who wants to go first?"

"I wish to tell a scary story"

"Alright Star"

"This is a story that was passed down from, generation to generation of my home planet Tameran"

She giggled and turned on a flashlight.

"There once was a lost Tameranian name K'ynder. He was walking in the forbidden woods on the dark side of the planet. He did not know about the terrible curse that was said to be casted on the woods. When he reached the far side of the woods he heard a something that sounded like a herd of Glorg raging down the path. But there were no Glorg there was nothing there at all. Then K'ynder saw foot prints appear in the dirt beside him but there were no creatures about to make these foot prints. They were footprints he had never seen before in all of his days when his mother showed him the different life forms of Tameran. K'ynder was starting to get worried that he had gone crazy so he hit himself with a rock. But the rock was not real it broke apart in his hands, so he picked up another one, the same thing happened. Soon K'ynder ran and ran until he came across a pond. Across it he could make out a figure in the pale moonlight. He threw a stick in the water which grabbed the attention of the mysterious figure. It turned around and started coming toward him. K'ynder tried to run away but he could not move the fear was consuming him until finally the figure was near him. The figure held out a scythe that set a ring of fire around him. He could feel the flames licking his face. The figure rode off leaving K'ynder there. Nobody ever saw K'ynder again" She turned off the flashlight

"So what did you think?"

All the boys were hiding under neath the covers.

"Was it that bad?"

"No Star there afraid..you really got them"

She blushed.

"Boys please come out...I did not wish to scare you this bad"

"No Star thats the whole point, to entertain and to scare them"

"Oh then I did..okay?"

"You did wonderful"


	3. Pure Affection

**Chapter 3:Pure Affection**

It was an hour after the boys had gotten over their fear of Starfire's scary story.

"Okay that's it everyone out"

Beast Boy pushed them out the door.

"You are so dead grass stain once I get back in there"

The were knocks and pounds for 20 minutes until he finally left them.

"Beast Boy...what was that for?"

"Ravey I wanted some alone time with you..I can't have that if the others are here"

"I suppose your right...and don't call me Ravey"

"But you love it I know you do"

"You win, you know I can't resist it"

"Just like you can't resist me"

"Right"

"Hey BB"

"Yeah"

"Take your shirt off"

"What for...oh look who's got the dirty mind"

"Not that way"

"Then what for?"

"You have a stain on it"

"Of look I don't think thats such a good idea"

"Well why not?"She placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I just don't wanna"

She gave him a death glare.

"Okay I will"

He slowly took his shirt off blushing slightly under the shirt. The scarlet red clashed horribly with his green skin.

"Happy now?"

"Beast Boy I had no idea you looked so...ripped"

"Well I guess since none of my foster family liked me..there wasn't much to do but exercise for about 2 hours a day, 7 days a week, 4 weeks a month, 12 months a year, for 3 years"

_God I never thought he looked this good, but why would he wanna hide something this...hot?_

"Because Raven I only wanted one girl and thats you I didn't want hundreds of girls chasing after me I wanted one"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"After that journey to Nevermore I guess I can read your mind"

"And how long have you been reading it?"

"2 weeks"

Her eyes wandered around his chest until they met with a 12 inch scrape that began at his belly button and ended half way up his neck.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm"

"What is this?"

She picked up her finger and traced the scar.

"Of this...it's from Frank"

"Who?"

"My foster dad...he got drunk one night and broke a bottle...he scratched me up with it...I've had it ever since"

"Wow long ago was it?"

"5 years"

"Then why do you still have it?"

"Because it was really deep it never goes away"

He sighed.

"I almost died that night...thats when I ran away and thats when I ran into you"

"You still remember that?"

"How could I forget"

_**Flashback**_

_Beast Boy POV_

_I ran and ran until I finally saw the last of old Frank. I continued down the path when I met up with a young teenager who seemed to be lost._

_Normal POV_

"_Hey Miss you lost?"_

"_Yes actually I am"_

"_Well were you heading to? I know this city inside and out"_

"_Good I'm new here I've come to Earth from the interdemensional world of Azarath"_

"_Azarath...never heard of it but I'll still help you anyway"_

_She nodded. _

"_I'm heading to the famous Titans tower"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have powers and I believe they'll be able to help me I have no where else to go"_

"_Really neither do I"_

"_Well then maybe we can go together"_

"_Sounds like a plan Miss..."_

"_Raven...Raven Roth"_

"_Garfield Logan...but I guess you can call me Beast Boy"_

"_You're a changeling"_

"_How did you know?"_

_She pointed to her mind._

"_Ahh an empath"_

"_Yep"_

"_Well Raven this looks like a beautiful friendship"_

_**End Flashback**_

I thought you forgot Raven"

"Now how could I forget when we first met"

She gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Ohh so thats your game.

He swung her around he her wrist and put his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She was letting out all the passion that she was holding all night. When Beast Boy felt the kiss get stronger he flickered his tongue at her bottom lip only to make it deeper. She opened her mouth slightly and Beast Boy's tongue slid in. She could feel his tongue wrestling around with her own. After that Beast Boy could feel it getting even stronger which just turned him on. He slowly started to push forward which made Raven back up into the wall. He slammed his body against her's. She could feel his hard muscles against her fragile skin pressing harder and harder. Raven almost turned blue from the lack of air and pulled away.

They were both breathing heavily for a moment. The Beast Boy leaned in and pressed his body against her's and slammed his lips onto her's.

Raven started to slide down the wall until she was flat on her back. Her legs were spread wide open. Beast Boy seeing the chance put one leg on either side of her and push forward. Raven groaned from the self pleasure. Every time Beast Boy pushed forward it had a little more force, and each time Raven moaned harder and louder until she closed her legs. Beast Boy slightly disappointed took his left hand from underneath her back and slipped it under her shirt, His hand crawling up her stomach where he gently rubbed it. He brought his hand from underneath her shirt to where it was resting on top. He slowly found his way to the zipper and started to unzip it. She knew she should stop right there but he was just to convincing. He pulled down on the zipper until the shirt was laying on the floor beside them. He brought his lips back down to her's and pressed them on her soft pale ones. He moved his left hand down to her pants zipper and started to pull it down. Raven knew this is where it should stop. She could even think of the consequences if they actually went through with it. Beast Boy pulled on the bottom of her pants legs until they were laying right next to her shirt. He brought his hand back up to her lower body and began to pull down her underwear.

There was suddenly a click at there door.

"Hey Beast Boy you left your key in...

His eyes went as wide as they could go. There was Raven with her shirt and pants off and Beast Boy pulling down her underwear.

"Oh my god"

Robin ran out of the room screaming.

Beast Boy quickly got off of Raven.

"Oh god"

"Raven it's gonna be okay"

"Beast Boy, Robin just saw what happened!"She started to cry. "He's gonna kick us off the team"

"No he won't but I think you should get your clothes back on before I get tempted"

"Right"

She pulled up her undergarments and picked up her pants and shirt and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

The door opened again.

"Beast Boy"

He slowly walked to the door.

"Yes"

"Come with me"

"Alright let me jist tell Raven"

He went into the room.

"Ravey?"

"Yes"

"Robin wants to go for a walk with me"

"See he is gonna kick us off"

"No he wont...don't worry"

He went outside and faced Robin.

"Yes"

"Follow me"

Robin lead them into Cyborg's room.

"Cy"

"Yeah"

"I'm here with Beast Boy"

"Alright what did you want to say Robin"

"I want to explain what just happeded between two of our members"

"Go ahead"

"I walked into Beast Boy and Raven's room and there they were against the floor with Raven's shirt and pants laying off to the side and BB here pulling down her underpants"

Cyborg was astounded.

"BB I though you would never do something like that!"

"Robin?"

"Yes"

"Are you gonna kick us off the team?"

"Of course...not"

"Really"

"Look I think it's stupid for crime fighters to fall in love but your teenagers I can't help what you see or do and I can't control your hormones"

"You mean your not mad...either of you?"

"Nope...so BB...what's she like"

"No way would I ever say anything"

"Would you tell us if we gave you something really special?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we will"

"Alright"

"The most I can tell you is she's a really great kisser and she's really ticklish on her stomach.

"Dang Beast Boy yo had your hands up there"Robin asked.

"How far up did you go? If you know what I mean"

"I stopped before I got to them if you kmow what I mean"

"Did you?"

"Nope"

"Were you?"

"Yes"

"BB you know what could have happened"

"Yeah I know"

"Do you think your ready for that?"

"I hope"

"Why"

"Because guys by the time this trip is over I will have completed the deed...unless of course Raven doesn't want it"

"Wow"

"Look guys can I go back to my room?"

"Sure"

Beast Boy walked out. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Ravey"

She opened the door.

"How did they take it?"

"Raven they could belive you allowed it...oh and they were perfectly fine with it"

"They were"

"Raven?"

"Hmm"

"Do you think we could try again?"

Raven dropped her cup.

"You mean...the real thing"

"Ravey that would have beem the real thing if Robin hadn't have come"

"But Beast Boy you know what could happen"

"Yeah Raven and I think were ready for it"

"You do"

Her eyes shimered.

"Yeah"

He nuzzled her neck.

"Beast Boy...I..I don't know"

"Well can you think about it?"

"Yes"

"I want you so bad Raven...you don't know how much this means to me"

"Beast Boy let me think about it please...It's not the actuall action I'm worried about it's the consequences****that I'm worried about"

"Relax Rae I told you, were ready for it"

"Okay"

"Okay what?"

"You win"

"You mean?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes but can it wait a few days?"

"I'll wait as long as you want"

"Thanks"

She walked into the room and slipped into bed.

"Goodnight Beast Boy"

"Goodnight Raven"

The day was over as darkness consumed her. But little did she know that she was being watched by someone else someone not so friendly.


	4. Downhill Run

**Chapter 4:Downhill Run**

The next day approached as the sun licked the sky with a slight morning breeze. The sun had just risen and had created a beautiful canvas of orange and pink across the sky. The birds danced to the rhythm of the wind.

"Alright Titans it's a beautiful day for a nice ski so everyone up!"Cyborg yelled through electronic devices he installed in every room.

**Robin and Starfire**

"Come on Star, time to get up"

"Robin I am tired I had...the nightmare last night"

"It's okay Star it was just a bad dream...what was it about, an old friend told me if you talk about it then it doesn't haunt you as much"

"It was you"

His lowed in concern.

"I was trapped against a spiked wall"

"I barley made it out...but you did thanks to a mysterious figure"

"Who was it?"

"I do not know all I could see was his eyes were the perfect shade of blue and he kept calling my name"

"Star...we need to find out who that is...I just think that if you find him everything will be okay"

"Thank you Robin, but I believe I know who this mystery man is"

"Really who?"

"I just need to confirm my belief by talking to Raven...she understands dreams"

"Yes she does"

With that Starfire picked up a key from the table and headed over to Raven's room.

**Beast Boy and Raven**

"Wakey Wakey"Beast Boy cooed in Raven's ear.

"Beast Boy...must you do that?"

"Yep another part of my schedule"

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it"

Raven jumped out of bed.

"Who is it?"

"It is I Starfire your friend"

The door swung open.

"Hello friend Raven, where is friend Beast Boy?"

"In the room"

"Hey Star"

"I did not know that Teddy Bears could be worn as shorts"

"There not"

Beast Boy blushed.

"They're his boxers Star"

"Boxers?"

"In other words guy underwear"

"Oh...so there is another name for underwear that relates to guys"

"Yes"

"So is the name thong another name for underwear that relates to girls"

Raven blushed.

"Yes Star...now what did you want to say?"

"Oh...I need your help"

"Good Star...I'd hoped you come for that because..."She paused. "I need your help"

"Glorious!"

Raven grabbed her by her wrist and swung a DO NOT DISTURB sign around the doorknob.

"Alright were safe here"

"You first Star"

"Okay...I have been having this dream lately, I am in a room that is half black, half red. Then once I take one step the walls become full of spikes and start coming closer and closer until the longest one has poked my shoulder. Then he comes a mysterious man around my age with eyes that are the perfect shade of blue. He uses his fist and the walls disappear and then...I wake up before he tells me his name"

"I get it"Raven said

"You do"

Her eyes became huge.

"Yes, the black and red represent death and love. The spikes on the wall mean hurt and the man with the eyes that are the perfect shade of blue is your true love so it means that, the one you love's parents are dead and he is hurt from it but you have loved him enough that he now loves you"

"But who is it?"

"Can you think of no one"

Starfire though but the only one that she loved was Robin, but he had a mask...that concealed the true color of his eyes.

"Raven you are Robin's best friend correct?"

"Yes"

"Then you must know what color his eyes are"

"Yes"

"Well"

"The perfect shade of blue"

"Then...Robin is the one I love, the one in the dream that saves me...it all fits together now"

Starfire seemed to be the happiest thing in the world.

"So Raven...what is it that you wish to talk about?"

"Well it's a problem with me and Beast Boy"

"Something is wrong?"

"Not really but he wants me to do something that has a consequences that I don't think I'm ready for"

"Beast Boy wishes to partake in the 'making of love'"

"Yes...how did you know?"

"Raven do not think of the consequences that could happen but of the action itself...besides it may not happen"

"Yeah but"

"Raven you must participate in the 'making of love' with Beast Boy.

"I just don't know if I can try again.

"Again"

"Well we came really close yesterday until Robin interrupted...I'm actually glad he did"

"So thats why he looked like a zombie Zalwarker yesterday after he returned your key"

"Yes"

"Is this all?"

"Yes Star"

"Then I must be going..we are going skiing today and Robin has promised to teach me"

She happily pranced out of the room into the hall and out the door.

Raven walked out absorbing all that Starfire said.

"What was that all about?"

"We were having a girl talk...Starfire needed a explanation for her dream"

"Oh well come on and get dressed Raven...were going skiing"

"So I've heard..listen Beast Boy I have something I need to think out okay I'll meet you there"

"Alright I'll be on Rabbit's Run"

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can"

Beast Boy walked out of the room and down with the others.

"Hey Beast Boy..where's Raven?"Robin asked

"She said she'll meet us there...she said she had something to think out"

"It's probably one of those dumb girl things"

"Actually it is not, she is thinking about something that could change her life"

"Sorry Starfire I didn't mean to upset you"Robin said.

She was staring into his mask although she could not see anything. She wished that one day she would have enough courage to take off that mask and kiss his lips, but for now she would keep the secret to herself.

"That is okay fellow titan Robin"

"Alright lets hit the slopes!"Cyborg exclaimed.

Starfire ran up to a hill and hit it hard with her fist.

"Robin the slope...it hurts"

He picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

"Feel any better?"

"Yes...thank you"She said blushing.

**Raven**

She lay there on her bed confused, what should she do?

She decided to go out of the room. She picked up a key and put it into her pocket and walked out the door. She wandered around the halls until she was on ground level. She looked around, everything looked alright except for a teenager about 2 years older then her sneaking around in black. She decided to investigate.

She followed the strange boy to a place where nobody went...ever the help stand. There was no one in it and nobody would ever use it.

She walked into the help stand. It was fairly large.

"Okay I don't know what your doing but if you come out of here right now I might just go easy on you"

The boy watched her from within the shadows, waiting for the opportunity he needed. She wandered around a bit more until she was facing him.

It all happened in a flash she was throw to the ground. The boy was lying on top of her and her hands were thrown behind her until one of them snapped. She could feel the pain running up her spine. She had never felt a greater pain. But this was only the beginning. The boy kneed her in the stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of her. He obviously knew what he was doing. He un zipped her shirt and threw it to the side then reached behind her back and un clipped her bra. He threw it aside and took a hold of her breasts and began to squeeze them hard. So hard he punctured the skin and blood flowed from 5 placed on each breast.

She could no longer fight back. She had never felt so weak.

Once he started to un zipper her pants zipper she knew why he was doing this, the answer was clear.

She was going to be raped.

But then the door creaked and out of her blurred vision she could see her love Beast Boy.

"Dude get off of her"

He picked the boy up and threw him across the room.

"Raven are you okay?"

He ran over to shirt and zippered it up. But when he held her right arm she squealed in pain.

"He broke your arm"

He picked up her bra and put it in his jacket.

"I'm so glad I didn't listen to Robin and came here other wise that monster could have taken you"

"Beast...Boy?"

"Yeah I'm here"

"Come on lets go"

He ran out of the help stand and right to the medical wing.

"Doctor! please help!"

"Yes what is it?"

"My girlfriend was almost raped and she had a broken arm and the monster who tried broke her skin with his nails"

"Oh dear come quickly I'm going to need you to answer some questions"

"Alright...where is he?"

"I had to knock him unconscious but he's in the old help stand"

"One moment"

He picked up a phone.

"Yes security I need you to pick a teenage boy from the old help stand he tried to rape a young girl...no he didn't...okay thanks"

He turned to Beast Boy.

"There picking him up right now and there going to see about his history"

"Thanks"

"Okay well next question...where did he break her skin?"

Beast Boy un zippered her shirt. The punctures on her breasts still had blood flowing from them.

"Oh dear"

He ran to his medical cabinet and grabbed a paper towel, some water and iodine.

"You're her boyfriend you don't mind this...do you?"

"No..why?"

"I'll need you to hold them"

"You not serious are you?"

"I am"

"Alright"

"Raven if you can here me it's Beast Boy I have to do what I'm about to do for you own health reasons but you can slap me later"

He took both hands and placed it under her left breast.

"Alright this will only take a minute"

As much as he hated to admit it he liked this...it was warm his glance moved from her chest to her face which was wincing in pain.

"It's okay"

"Switch please"

He removed his hands from the left one to the right.

_Please be okay Raven_

"Alright all done..do you have her bra?"

"Yeah"

"Put it on while I examine her arm and anything else that might be broken"

He took it out from his left jacket pocket and clipped it around.

"Okay well it seems that it's only a minor fracture"

"Anything else broken?"

"Nope"

Raven started to float.

"What is happening? Why is she floating?"

"Atta girl"

"What is going on?"

"She's a half demon...she's healing herself"

"Well then she should be as good as new tomorrow...well physically"

"Don't worry I'll help her"

"I'm sure you will...you're a good kid"

"Thanks"

"She's in good hands now"

He picked her up bridal style and walked out the door.

"Wait does this cost anything?"

"Normally yes but I'll let it go"

"Thanks again"

"Your welcome"

Beast Boy slowly reached the room without every teenaged guy trying to sneak a peek at Raven.

Beast Boy reached his communicator and put it up to his mouth.

"Beast Boy calling Robin"

"This is Robin"

"Robin call Cyborg and get to my room Now!"

"What happened?"

"Something bad hurry"

"Okay I'M on my way"

Robin shut off.

"Starfire, Cyborg come on lets go, Beast Boy says he has an emergency.

"You got it"

Star picked them up and flew them as fast as she could to their room.


	5. Downhill Run Pt 2

**Chapter 5:Downhill Run Pt 2**

Robin. Cyborg and Starfire reached Beast Boy's room with incredible speed.

"Robin why are we so worried what has happened?"Starfire asked politely

"I don't know Star but Beast Boy said it was bad"

"Yeah, but what if he's playing a joke?"Cyborg asked

"Then he got us good, but for now we have to believe him that something bad happened"

Cyborg bowed his head and sighed in defeat.

Robin's fists banged on the door until he got an answer.

"Alright I'm coming"Beast Boy said while walking down the hall.

He opened the door, and the first thing that Robin noticed was his white shirt was covered in blood but the blood was thick and black which could only mean one person...Raven.

"Beast Boy what happened to Raven?"

"How did you know it was about her?"

"The blood on your shirt it's black...she's the only person I know that has black blood"

"Right come on in"

Beast Boy opened the door all the way so that Robin and the rest of the team could enter his room.

"Where is she?"Robin asked

"In our room"

"Beast Boy, dude I need to know if this is a joke"Cyborg asked

"Does it look like I'm laughing"Beast Boy said in a harsh tone.

"Okay then...I guess not"An anime sweat drop fell from the back of his cybernetic head.

"Beast Boy please...what has happened to Raven?"Starfire said in her worried tone

Beast Boy looked down at the floor and then back to the rest of the titans who were staring at him in concern. Robin who was usually serious about anything dropped his serious look and fell to concern.

"Beast Boy please...you don't have to let everyone in right now..but at least let me in"

He paused for a moment.

"I'm her best friend"

Beast Boy stared into his mask and if he could see his eyes they would be showing his more concern then Starfire and Cyborg put together.

"Alright I don't want to scare Raven so Robin you come in first then, Starfire, the Cy okay?"

"Good now let me in"

Beast Boy opened the door and signaled for Robin to follow him.

When they got to the corner of there room he stopped.

"Wait here"

Robin impatiently did what he said.

"Ravey it's me Beast Boy"

"BB"

"Yes...Robin's going to come in to see you...he's really worried about you"

"Alright...bring him in"

Beast Boy walked away from Raven and outside the room where Robin was still standing.

"She says you can come in"

Beast Boy walked in and Robin followed. As soon as Robin got in her ran over to her.

"Raven...what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you"Beast Boy's serious tone came back. "She doesn't have strength because of what almost happen to her"

"Well tell me"

"She told me that she saw a mysterious figure snooping around the grounds, he was about two years older then her and he was wearing all black...so she went to investigate"

He paused for a minute.

"When she finally got him inside the old help stand she tried to scare him..but the tables turned"

He hung his head low.

"Raven was almost raped"

Robin stared at him and looked like he had just got hit with a ton of bricks.

Robin rushed over to her side.

"Raven it's me Robin"

"Robin"She answered in a hoarse voice.

He turned back to Beast Boy.

"What did he do to her?"

"Well first he broke her arm"He said pointing to the sling.

"Then he unzipped her shirt and un clipped her bra and took a hold of her... breasts and he must have squeezed them hard enough that he punctured the skin.

"Beast Boy...I'm sorry that I ever doubted you...and for once I'm glad that you disobeyed my orders...if you hadn't Raven could have been raped, so it looks like you got there just in time"

"Yeah I know...but I had to knock out that boy...security picked him up, and now I'm waiting for his criminal record"

Robin took of his gloves.

"Robin you took off your gloves"

"Don't get used to it...I want to be as gentle as I can"

"Huh"

Robin slipped a hand under her head and brought her closer.

"Raven...your very lucky to have Beast Boy as your boyfriend, we all thought he was playing a joke on us, but I guess we were wrong, I know your gonna be okay with him around, he'd never stop to protect you and I'm sure he would do anything to help you, your in good hands Raven...and I don't say that to everyone"

He leaned down and gave a slight kiss on her cheek.

Beast Boy got a sudden twinge of jealousy, but realized he had to put it aside because he knew it was a best friend thing.

Robin got up and turned to Beast Boy.

"I meant what I said Beast Boy...you really made a difference in her life, she probably thinks of you as even more of a hero then you already are"

"Thanks Robin...that means a lot to me"

Robin put his gloves back on.

"Now I'm gonna tell then rest of the team what happe..."

DING DING

"What the...what is that?"

"That would be the office calling me about that boys criminal record.

"Mr...Logan...come down to the main office"

"I'm on my way"

"Sorry I have to leave but this is important"

He ran out of the room.

Starfire came in and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin she is...okay?"

"Yes"

Cyborg came in.

"What happened...aren't you gonna tell us?"

"Yes I will but listen...I can't let you see Raven"

"Why Robin"Starfire asked her bright green eyes staring at him with concern.

"Because Star...I can't"

"So man what happened?"

"Raven was...almost raped"

Cyborg looked at him in shock.

"Our Raven..you gotta be kidding me...why did she stop him with her powers?"

"She was to weak"

"Please friends what is this...rape of which you speak"

Robin went over to her ear and started whispering.

"What!...oh...really...that is horrible!"

"Yes it is...but luckily Beast Boy disobeyed my orders and went there otherwise she would have been raped"

"God...well then if we can't see her I'm going back to my room"

"Okay Cy we are to"

**Beast Boy**

"Alright I'm here"

"Good Mr. Logan"

"So what did you find out?"

"According to the man's criminal records he has been in jail for a total of 5 years for being caught with Heroine, he has spent 5 years in Juvenile Hall, he has kidnaped 10 girls from age 15-18 and he has raped a total of 24 girls"

"OMG"

"Yes I know it's horrible...now your girlfriend Mr.Roth she was almost raped...correct?"

"Yes"

"But you saved her"

"Yes I did"

"Well then feel good about yourself"

"Maim I have one question"

"Yes?"

"Of all the 24 girls that he raped...how many got pregnant?"

"23"

"Really"

"Yes it's quite sad"

"Well I better get going"

He turned around and something fell out of his pocket, it was a diamond ring with a receipt and a piece of white paper.

"Sir what is that?"

"This?"

He picked up the ring.

"Oh it's a ring"

"I can see that...but what is it for?"

"Well I'm going to propose to my girlfriend"

"Well I'm happy for you...do you think she'll say yes?"

"I know she will"

"Good day Mr. Logan and tell Mrs. Logan I said hi"

He smiled and ran out the door.

"I will"

_Mrs. Logan I like the sound of that...but will Raven? I mean we've been going out for 1 month now and were going to finish the deed sometime this week...if she's still up to it and we might have to raise a child after that...I know she'll say yes!_

**Raven**

The door of the room creaked open.

"Beast Boy"

She flipped the covers up and swung her feet around the edge. Slowly she got on her feet and started walking down the hall.

"Raven...your walking"

"Yeah BB I feel a lot better"

"I'm glad you do"

Raven looked out the window sighing.

"Raven..whats wrong?"

"Beast Boy...I'm still ready"

"After all that today your still ready?"

"Mmm-Hmm"

"Raven as much as I want this...It'll have to wait a couple days...your hurt"

"Beast Boy I'm fine.. okay you're the one who wants this and suddenly your denying it"

"Raven you almost got raped and you still want to go through with this?"

"Just because I was almost rape doesn't mean I'm hurt"

"But..."

"Believe me...I'm used to it"

"Huh..what are you talking about? If your used to it that means..."He gasped

"It's happened to me before...no big deal"

"No big dealRaven how can you say that...I never would have thought you would have belived that you being almost raped was no big deal"

Raven's eyes started to fill with tears.

"You could have carried that monster's child you could have been hunted down by another man...you could have been taken by someone else then me!"He voice in a loud harsh tone.

Raven couldn't help it, she began to spill tears.

Beast Boy realizing what he did ran over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Raven...I'm sorry, I just...you could have...I could have lost you"

She buried her head into his shoulder crying.

"I'm sorry...your gonna be okay...it's alright"

He breathing became short and raspy

"It's alright Beast Boy..."

"Raven...there's something I need to ask you"

"Go ahead"

Beast Boy pulled out of the embrace and back up a couple steps. Raven was upset that he pulled away. She felt so safe in his arms...like nothing would ever hurt her agian.

He pulled the ring out of his pockets and cupped it in his hand.

"Raven..?"

She gasped in surprise.

"Will you marry me?"

Raven's face went from upset and soaked with tears to happy.

"Beast Boy of course I will"

He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Whats that?" She pointed to the piece of white paper on the ground.

"Open it"

She carefully bent down and picked up the paper and opened it.

She gasped again. She looked at it and then at Beast Boy.

"You got us a house?"

"Yeah..so when ever our time as titans is up we'll have somewhere to live"

"But how did you have enough money for the ring the house..."

"I've been saving my money since I was 4 years old"

"You've never spent you money on anything?"

"Well there is a couple things"

"And...they are?"

"The ring, the house and ...the car"

"We have a car too"

"Yeah a big one...the kind that fits 8 people"

"Why so many?"

"I didn't know how many children you wanted?"

She gasped again.

"So Ravey..how many were you thinking?"

"Oh I don't know...I've never really thought about my future because I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life after I left the titans"

"But you aren't anymore"

"Well what's you estimate?"

"Oh maybe around 3 or 4"

"Sounds great"

He softly kissed her pale lips.

She pulled away.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Beast Boy...nothing's wrong anymore"

"Do you wanna go skiing Ravey?"

"Yes"

"Alright suit up then"

"You to"

Beast Boy took of his shirt and walked over to Raven.

"Stop it Beast Boy"

She ran her finger through his well defined abs.

"Alright okay...that tickles"

"It does"

"Yeah...now let me go in the bathroom"

"Alright"

20 minutes later they were both ready to go.

"Alright grab a key and lets get the others"

They walked out the door and went over to Robin's room

There was a note on the door.

_Dear Beast Boy and Raven_

_We didn't know if you guys were gonna come skiing with us so we went ahead. _

_Were on Racoon Trail if your coming. See you guys if your coming_

_Sincerly_

_The rest of the team_

"They already went...lets get going"

"Okay...Beast Boy will you teach me?"

"Of course and Raven"

"Yes"

"Call me Gar"

"Gar...whats that stand for?"

"It's shorter version of my real name"

"Alright...Gar"

"I like the sound of it"

"Me too Raven...me too"


	6. Skiing

**Chapter 6: Skiing **

Raven and Beast Boy arrived at Racoon's Run in a matter of 5 minutes. Beast Boy was anxious to start skiing, on the other hand Raven was nervous. She had never skied before, and what happened if she messed up so bad that everyone started to laugh.

She shook the thought out of her head and continued to walk to the slopes with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked over at her worried face and stopped in front of her.

"You nervous?"

"A little"

"Well don't be Raven...you'll be fine I will make sure of it...your going to learn how to ski and your going to be good at it"

"You really think so?"Her eyes shimmered.

"Of course...I wouldn't tell a lie to you"

"Thanks"

She rested her head on his shoulder feeling the warmth his body gave off.

"You tired?"

"No"

Beast Boy put his arm around her shoulder and started to move a little faster. The wind greeting them as they started to run.

They finally reached Racoon's Run.

Robin was teaching Starfire how to ski and she seemed to do well...until she actually started to go down the hill.

Robin grabbed her arm before she went down.

"Here let me help you"

He started to pull her back up. He pulled so hard that she was pulled into his arms. Their faces were just an inch apart. Starfire went up to kiss him but Robin turned his head a little causing only a light brush.

"Sorry Star...this isn't the time"

Robin threw down the skiing poles and skies and walked away.

"Oh...I do believe I made him upset"

"It's alright Star"

Said the green changeling into her ear.

"Beast Boy!"

She turned around and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Take it easy Star...I'm gonna need by body"

"Sorry...I am upset"

She turned away.

"I'll handle it"Raven said.

She took Starfire to a place in the middle of the forest to talk.

**Beast Boy**

"Hey Cy...watcha got there?"

"A Hot Dog!"

"Eww"

"Sorry man...these freezing temperatures are making me go for anything hot"

"I like it, it makes Raven all snugly"

"BB could you keep your mind off her for one minute!"

"I can't"

**Starfire and Raven**

"Okay Star go ahead and talk"

"Thanks friend, you have seen my dream and you know that Robin is the one I love but...it doesn't seem that he loves me back...today when I almost fell I was trying to give him a symbol of thanks by giving him a kiss but he...turned away"

She softly sighed and gave a sniffle.

"Starfire, Robin does love you I wish you could see that he was just embarrassed, everyone was watching"

"He wanted to be in private?"

"Well yeah...most of the time when you kiss your somewhere where no one can see you"

"Oh...then maybe I should go apologize"

"Yeah...maybe he'll understand if you tell him"

"You are right Raven...Robin is sometimes complicated and must be handled with care"

She started to walk out of the forest, stopping she turned around and faced Raven.

"Raven...you may want to lead me out because...I have no idea how to get out"

Raven shrugged and walked in front of Raven.

She started to hum a tune to pass the time.

"Raven?"

"Yes"

"What is it that you are humming?"

"It's a song by Evanescence"

"Who is she? And what is the song called?"

"Evanescence is gothic singer who sings about all the depressing things in life like...betrayal, loss, death" She paused. With the smallest quietest voice she spoke "rape"

"Raven...you are still depressed can you not just forgot what happened?"

"Sorry Star, it's not that easy"

"Oh"

The rest of the walk back was silent.

Beast Boy who was sitting on a rock in the snow saw a flash of blue. Her blue cape swished in the wind while her pale face blended with the rest of the scenery.

He ran up to her and captured her in his arms.

"Raven..you okay?"

"Just fine...Star just needed to talk something out"

"Alright well I still have to teach you to ski"

Cyborg walked up.

"Starfire...I'll take you back to Robin if you want because I'm not skiing anymore"

"Thank you"

He walked away with Starfire at his side.

Beast Boy turned back to Raven.

"Alright lets get started..First you need to put you feet in the feet straps tightly"

Raven slipped her feet in and tightened the straps.

"Alright"

"Now pick up the poles..one in each hand"

Raven grasped the poles in her hand. Her hands turned white she was squeezing them so hard.

"Okay Raven now use the poles to push you forward...but not two fast"

Raven pushed herself forward.

"Alright Beast Boy now a hill"

"Yeah I'll hold on to you for a couple seconds then I'll let you go"

"Alright"

Raven pushed herself over to the edge of the hill. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright go"

Raven pushed herself over the edge of the hill.

She felt Beast Boy's hands let go of her slim waist and she went flying down the hill.

A rock came into view. She swerved to the right and dodged it. But there was another rock hidden from view. Her skies went up. She was flying through the air, then started to fall because gravity.

"Raven"

Beast Boy ran under the shadow of Raven and her skies and he expected to get pushed through the snow because of the weight but it never came...there wasn't even a shadow. Raven was perfectly safe on the other side of the hill. Beast Boy ran over to her.

"You did it Raven!"

"I know and all thanks to you"

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Come on Raven I know your cold"

She shivered slightly.

"Yeah I am"

"Come on then"

Beast Boy picked up her up bridal style and headed back to the room.

He noticed that Raven's left arm had 7 old cut marks and a new fresh one still covered in black blood.

"Raven"

She moved her head against his chest.

"Yes"

He put her down and turned her arm over.

"What are these?"

Raven stared at him.

"Raven...you've been cutting yourself...?"

"No...well yes but"

"These are tally marks...what are you tallying?"

"Nothing"

"Raven please...tell me I'm worried right now and I need to know what your going through I'm here for you and I'm gonna do anything to take the pain away from you"

"Beast Boy...I've been tallying how many times..."

"Please tell me"

"Ever since I came to Earth people know that I'm a half demon and figure I'm powerful"

"And you are"

"Right well I guess all the guys figure if they get their hands on me, they could have powerful children"

"Raven..."His eyes bored into hers searching the depths of her soul searching for an answer.

_Maybe I can use my animal instincts, He sensed fear, pain, hope, and desire. _

"Raven you've been tallying..."

"How many times this has happened to me before"She replied quietly.

"This has happened to you before, you've been raped before...why didn't you tell me?"

"I was never raped...I was always saved or got out of it but...yes people have tried before"

"8 times Raven...why didn't you tell me...were engaged, you can tell me anything"

"One doesn't talk about the bad things of his or past, but keeps them locked away for no one to hear. Rape is something you should not be proud of"She faced away, the wind blowing through her hair,

"Raven I'm sorry I was never there, I'm sorry that I fell in love with Terra and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you"

"You've never caused me any pain, only hope and desire...I need you now Beast Boy"

"I'm here and I'll always be here"

He hugged her tightly.

"Raven, I sense desire...what is it that you want?"

"You"

"Tonight then Raven?"

"Yes"

She never realized it but after all they have been through she couldn't stand being without him. She had such a strong desire for him and she was no longer going to keep it locked away.

"Alright Raven"

He picked her up bridal style again and walked into the blizzard that was forming.

"We better hurry Raven, looks like a blizzard is brewing up"

She put her arms around his neck and clung on tighter.

He picked up his paced and ran through the snow and onto the steps leading to their room.

They finally reached their room.

"Here"

He pulled out a key and swiped it through the slot.

The lights changed from red to green and they went in.

He put her down on their bed.

"Turn on the T.V I'm going to make some tea"

"Okay"

The clock chimed noon.

Two minutes later Beast Boy walked into the room. Raven had fallen asleep.

"Alright we'll take a nap"

He laid down beside her and watched her sleep. Even while she was sleeping she looked sad.

"Poor Raven, you've been through a lot"

He laid his head down and wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry Raven your safe for the rest of your life"

He felt his eyelids closing, getting heavier and heavier until his eyes closed and he slipped into a dream.


	7. Captured Again

**Chapter 7:Captured**

It was late at night around 11:00. Cyborg had already shut himself down. Robin and Starfire were tucked into their beds dreaming of each other. And Beast Boy and Raven were stirring around their room. The wind howled as it whipped around the windows, sending a chill to Raven.

"Beast Boy it's a little cold in here"

"Don't worry"

He walked up to the windows and shut them. She heard the lock click.

"Better?"

She nodded.

He walked from the window to Raven who was still slightly shivering.

"Raven?"

"Hmm"

He glanced off to the window, thinking heavily.

"Hello...Beast Boy..."

"Wha...oh..yeah"

"You said my name...and I wanna know why"

"Oh right...you ready?"

It was her turn to stare off. Thinking deeply of the future of what could happen. She had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong in the near future.

"Raven? Hello?"

"Sorry BB"

"It's okay...I guess we were both thinking"

"Yeah"

She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Yes"

Beast Boy turned to her.

"Alright then"

Beast Boy picked her up by her waist and walked into their room.

Beast Boy stared deeply into her eyes, seeing all the passion that they held.

She knew that he wanted this...to let everything out.

Raven slipped into the bed followed by Beast Boy.

Soon after a few kisses they were facing each other underneath the covers and their night of fun began.

**The Next Morning at 10:00 in Robin's Room**

The sun peeked through the window and shone on his face. He slowly got up and out of his bed. After putting on his clothes and slaughtering his hair with his favorite hair gel he heard a faint knock on his door.

Walking over he saw a shadow run past his window.

_What is that...hmm better check it out_

Robin quickly ran out the door..running over Starfire.

"Robin wait"

He was already gone.

"Robin...why are you still running away from me?"

She sighed deeply and walled over to the phone.

She punched the numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Raven? Are you there? I must talk to you"

"Raven speaking"

"Hello Raven"

"Hey Starfire...why are you calling so early?"

"Well I was just about to greet Robin and tell him that I am sorry but..."

"But...what?"

"He ran out the door and ran on top of me..."

"Oh Star...I'll be right over"

Raven hung up the phone.

Beast Boy turned to her.

"Who was that?"

"Starfire...she's upset again I have to talk to her"

"But Ravey"

"No buts...I have to go"

She slipped on black baggy pants with chains that hung from every pocket and a black shirt that said... 'Shut up..because I'm not listening'

"See ya in an hour"

Raven picked up a key and ran out the door.

**Starfire's Room**

A knock came to the door.

"I am coming"

Starfire opened the door and Raven was quite scared of what she saw. Starfire looked a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her make up was sliding down her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was wearing a nightgown that was see through.

"Starfire..what happened to you...you look terrible"

"Raven I am sad...Robin ran me over...he ignored me all last night and now I am beginning to think that you were wrong...that he does not love me"

"He does Starfire...did you notice anything strange this morning?"

"Well there was a young teenager that was wearing all black.

Raven gasped. She remembered that day what he did tp her and what he could have done.

"It's him"

Suddenly there was a crash and the door came down.

"Starfire stay behind me"

The boy jumped in the room.

"What do you want"She asked

"Nothing much...just you"

"You...stay back"

Raven backed up Starfire was already against the wall.

"Who's she?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Oooh feisty just what I want"

A familiar voice called from behind the boy.

"Huh?"

"Grrr..ah"

Robin's foot came crashing down.

"Hello Raven"

He looked at Starfire who still looked a mess.

"Starfire...what happened to you?"

"Nothing Robin"

Robin turned away and grabbed the boy by his collar.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Raven spoke.

"Robin take him away this is the boy who almost"

She didn't need to finish Robin was already gone...he knew.

Robin ran away.

**Office**

"Well hello young boy"

"Hello lady...I found this guy...he broke into my room because he was after my friend...this is that boy you got the criminal records on"

"Thanks...we caught him before but he got away"

"You welcome and I'm glad I could help"

"See yah later"

Robin ran out the door.

"Such a nice boy"

"As for you...your going where you belong..jail"

The boy gulped as they took him away.

**Starfire's Room**

Raven had already left and Starfire cleaned herself up and she changed.

Robin walked in the door.

"Starfire...look I know you think that I hate you but you entirely wrong"

"I am"

"Yes Starfire...in fact I don't hate you at all"

He walked up to her.

"I love you with all of my heart"

"Robin"Her eyes shimmered.

"I love you too I just didn't think you felt the same way so I thought that"

She was stopped mid sentence when Robin softly pressed his lips tp her's. She had never felt something this good. A swirl of passion and hope surrounded them as she pressed back.

Robin was the first to break way.

"I love you Star"

"I love you more Robin"


	8. Blizzard

**Chapter 8: Blizzard**

Dark clouds appeared in the sky around noon that day. All the titans decided that they would stay in one room. They chose Cyborg's because it was the most roomy and the most cheerful. The colors of the wall were a bright blue accented with a pale yellow. The colors reminded them of a cool fall morning.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"Cyborg asked flopping down on the floor.

"We could...watch a movie, play a game, tell scary stories! Anything please! I can't just sit here all day and do nothing!"Beast Boy exclaimed while jumping on a bed.

"Yo man, thats _my_ bed your jumping on"

"He..sorry"An anime sweat drop fell from the back of his head.

Robin was staring outside. There was a flake of snow, then another and another, it was almost like they were frozen teardrops like the sky was crying.

"Robin...what is wrong?"She cautiously approached him

"There's going to be a blizzard Star, I can feel it"

"What is a blizzard?"

"It's were there is so much snow you can't go outside, it traps you"

"We must warn the others"

Starfire flew over to the others.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were still fighting over Cyborg's bed and Raven, she was not there.

_She couldn't have left...she would not leave without telling us_

A light flickered in the bathroom from on to off and Raven slid through, her face a little green and her breathing was short and raspy. But she would find out what was going on with Raven later, right now she had to warn the other titans of the up coming snowstorm.

"Friends!"

"..."No reply

"Friends!"

"..."No Reply. They kept fighting.

"FRIENDS!"

"Ow man...Starfire we heard you already"

"Oh"She blushed. "I came to inform you that Robin says that there is going to be a blizzard and he wishes for everyone to be prepared"

"A BLIZZARD!"

"Dude"

"I'll be right back"

Raven ran to the bathroom. Vomiting noises could be heard as they all winced.

"Robin says...grab your belongings that you need and want from your room and come back here, Raven and Beast Boy are to share a bed, Robin and I are to share a bed and Cyborg gets his bed because this is his room"

"Thanks Star"Beast Boy said standing up. He walked over to the door.

"Raven...Robin says to get what we want from our room before the blizzard comes, you wanna come with me?"

The toilet flushed and she came out of the room.

"You alright?"

"I feel really nauseous Beast Boy, I don't know whats going on"

"I think I know...lets talk about it in our room"

She nodded and followed him out the door to their room.

He swiped the key.

"Alright grab what you want Raven, then we'll talk"

Raven went to the kitchen and grabbed a portable generator, a few mugs, many herbal tea packets and other kitchen necessities. She put them in a bag and went into the bedroom. She packed all of her snow wear and other clothing items.

"You all packed up?"Beast Boy asked

"Yep" She shifted uneasily. "So what do you think is wrong with me?"

"Explain to me what your feeling"

"Worry, Rage, Concern, Nausea, and practically every other emotion, I'm having these major mood swings..."

"Raven"

"Yes"

"I think your pregnant"

She stiffened up and froze.

"Y..Y..You th...think I'm pregnant"

"Well yeah, come on Raven just I don't know test yourself or something"

"I'll be right back"She flew through the wall and down to the shop and purchased a pregnancy test.

She was back in a matter of seconds.

"Alright"

She went into the bathroom.

Beast Boy waited impatiently outside the door.

After two minutes she came out.

"What did it say?"

"I haven't looked"

"Come on Raven, oh...I'll look at it"

He took it from her hands which seemed to be glued on it because she wouldn't let go.

"Come on Raven give it to me!"

"No...I'll look at it"

Raven turned it right side up and placed it in front of her face.

"Beast Boy"

"Yes"He said anxiously

"It's...it's"

"Spit it out"

"It's positive"

Beast Boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He picked her up my the waist and swung her around.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Yeah...well I guess this means everything is going to change"

"Yep, now come on lets go tell the others!"

He grabbed the suitcase in one hand and Raven's wrist in the other pulling them out the door.

They came to the door of Cyborg's room and knocked.

"Well come on in BB and Rae"

She growled menacingly.

"I mean uh Raven"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Beast Boy still dragging Raven.

Beast Boy set down their stuff and ran into the main room where all their friends were.

"Yo BB! Come on over here!"Cyborg called

"Coming and boy do we have something to tell you guys!"

He was bouncing up and down.

"Alright Beast Boy enough fooling around, tell us what you need to tell us"

"Oh yeah right"

He cleared his throat.

"Everyone, we are happy to say that Raven is pregnant!"

All the other titans stood in awe, Raven blushed.

"Raven, your...congrads"Cyborg said

Robin ran up to her.

"I'm glad your happy Raven"He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This is wondrous news! I shall make a pudding of celebration and we will have a shower of babies, now do we use real babies or fake ones"

"No Star it's a party and we can make your pudding later, right now the titans are gonna talk"

The snow got heavier and heavier outside the window, after two whole hours the windows were covered in snow. There was no getting out of the room and the snow kept falling harder and harder.

"So does anybody else wanna play some kind of game?"Beast Boy asked

"Well BB what kind of game are you thinking of?"Cy asked

"A board game"

"Oh"

"What did you think I was thinking?"

"Nothing"

"Well then..."He was interrupted by Robin.

"Beast Boy you might wanna come over here"

"Huh"

Raven was sitting, staring into nothing and her eyes were white.

"Raven whats going on?"

She didn't answer but started to admitted a terrible scream.

Beast Boy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh Raven calm down...calm down"Rubbing her back and talking to her in a comforting voice.

Then after a minute of blood curdling screaming she stop and all that was left was her soft shallow breaths.

"Raven are you okay?"Robin asked.

"It was a vision, a vision of the future"

"What did you see Raven?"

"It was the blizzard, Robin you went out and never came back...when the blizzard stopped and all the snow melted Starfire ran over to you and then...you died in her arms...with three final words...I love you then it stopped"

She fell back and Beast Boy grabbed her.

"Raven...I'm sorry for causing you that pain"

"You didn't do anything but you'll cause Starfire so much pain if you leave this room"

Starfire looked at Robin.

"I won't leave the room Starfire I promise"

"Okay guys enough of the mushy gushy stuff, now get your butts over here and lets do something already"Cyborg shouted to everyone.

Robin and Starfire walked over first hand in hand. Then Beast Boy and Raven. His hands were entwined around her own making her blush slightly.

"Alright we have three choices...watch a movie, sit here and talk or sit here and do nothing"

"Me and Star wanna talk"

"Well I wanna watch a movie and I know Beast Boy does to, right BB?"

"Yep"

All eyes turned to Raven. She hated to be the center of attention. She just wanted to blend in.

"Well I guess it's up to me huh?"

Everyone nodded their head eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Not to disappoint anyone but I don't feel like talking alright I still feel sick, so I would like to watch a movie"

"Hah Robin, in your tiny face!"

Cyborg was engulfed in black magic.

"Hey whats happening?...Raven put me down!"

"Not until you apologize"

"To who Raven?"

She slammed him against the wall.

"Alright...I'm sorry Robin I just wanted to have a little fun"

Raven set him down on the floor .

"Thanks Rae"

She turned to him with her face burning with anger.

"Don't you EVER call me that!"

Cyborg backed away and started to whimper. Then scooted closer to Robin.

" I think I hit a nerve"He whispered.

"No, you got anger...Raven must of had a mood swing because she wasn't angry before"

"Oh right"

He chuckled nervously and picked out a movie to watch.

They were watching Hide and Seek, which Raven enjoyed. Beast Boy and Starfire were slightly freaked out and Robin and Cyborg were full into the movie. It seemed like it didn't scare them...because it didn't!"

When the movie was finally over about and 1 ½ hours later Cyborg announced he needed to charge his battery.

"Well then titans I guess we have to go to bed"

Robin walked over to the snow covered window and knocked most of the snow off revealing a pale face.

"AHHH"He jumped back and ran over to Starfire.

"What is it Robin?"

She walked over to the window and saw the pale face.

"EEEK"

"I have to go out there Starfire...I have to find out who that is"

Robin hurried and ran out the door.

"Hey you...why are you at our window?"

His face looked pale like he had been sitting in the snow for hours.

The boy said nothing but threw his foot around and kicked Robin in the face.

"Okay now it's on"

Robin quickly threw some of his smoke pellets. The boy was un able to see and couldn't see Robin coming from behind. He threw a punch in the his back. The boy turn around and Robin jumped up into the air coming down with a kick.

"Where have I seen this before?"

Robin pulled his fist around and slammed it into the boy's stomach knocking the wind out of him and he fell to the ground.

"No challenge at all"

He grabbed the boy by the collar. Then he realized who it was.

"Aqualad?"

"Yes now could you put me down?"

Robin put him down.

"You sure can pack a punch Robin"

"Sorry about that...I wasn't sure who it was...well I thought I knew but it wasn't him"

"Wasn't who?"

"There is a teenager thats keeps getting away from the authorities and he always tries to get back here"

"Why?"

"He tried to do something horrible to Raven"

"You mean?"

He nodded. "Beast Boy saved her and now she's pregnant with Beast Boy's child"

"Well good for her...I always knew she like him"

"So Aqualad...why are you here?"

"We'll me and Bumblebee came up here to get a break from Speedy and the twins"

"Were Bumblebee?"

"Thats what I'm trying to find out, I was in the room and Bumblebee said she wanted to go out...but it was today and the blizzard hit...I can't find her anywhere"

"I'll get the other titans come on in...you look like your about to freeze"

Robin ran in and Aqualad stepped in after him.

"Titans we have a crisis on our hands"

"Robin you are...what is Aqualad doing here?"

"Thats the crisis...Bumblebee came with him and she went out before the blizzard, now that it's hit he can't find her...she's missing!"

Cyborg's face dropped.

"Come on then lets go"

Cyborg ran out the door.

The others shrugged and grabbed a coat. The followed Cyborg and ran out the door.

"Do you think she's okay?"Starfire asked

"I don't know Star...but come on we have to find her"

They ran down into the snow. Beast Boy turned into a dog and started to dig in the snow.

He came back out...shivering.

"Oh man it's cold"

"What did you expect! For it to be hot!"Cyborg yelled in his face.

"What happened to you man? You were perfectly fine until Aqualad mentioning Bumblebee lost in the snow"

Robin gasped. "Cyborg I'm sorry I never knew that you felt about her in that way"

He sighed. "Well when your half robot, most women look at you like your some kinda freak, I haven't had much luck with the ladies. When we go out Robin, you attract every lady in the area and Beast Boy does too but I guess they think I'm some kinda mean cyborg thing. But there have been a few girls...like Sarasim and Jinx and Bumblebee who have saw me for what I am on the inside and not my freaky robot exterior"

"That was beautiful Cyborg..we will find Bumblebee now matter the cost"Starfire said. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Starfire turned around but Robin was not at her side.

"Robin?"

He was over a small hill. "Guys...you might wanna come see this"He shouted.

From out of a peak of snow a small mocha colored hand was sticking out.

"BUMBLEBEE"Cyborg ran over and pushed Robin out of the way. He used a high powered heat fan and the snow melted away.

She lay there her head resting against a rock.

Cyborg picked her up and turned around to face them.

"Come on...we have to get her somewhere warm"

Starfire looked around. "At least the blizzard has stopped"

Starfire picked up Robin and flew to Cyborg's room.

Beast Boy took one of Raven's hands.

"Come on Aqualad grab on to her other hand"

"She won't bit my head off?"

"Why would she?"

"I heard she was pregnant with your child Beast Boy"

He blushed. "Well yeah she is"

_My child, I like the sound of that_

"Congratulation Beast Boy I'm glad you guys are happy"

"Me too"

"Hello grab on so we can go!"Raven shouted.

"Do as she says"

Aqualad grabbed her hand and she levitated up. Aqualad looked at the ground and started to turn pale.

"Whats wrong Aqua dude afraid of heights?"

"Well I've never been 200 ft in the air before"

When they reached the room everyone ran in.

Cyborg had a bunch of heated things over her.

"It's hot in here"Raven said.

Cyborg was staring at her intently.

_Come on Bee you have to come through you have to make it_

Suddenly her eye twitched and the slowly opened revealing her hazel eyes.

"Cy..Cyborg"

"Yeah Bee it's me"

"Where did you come from?"

"You and Aqualad came for a vacation and it happened to be the same week as we came"

"So Aqualad told you what happened?"

"Yeah and right now I'm just glad your okay"

Bumblebee blushed slightly.

"Thanks"

She slowly got up. But her legs were numb and she started to fall back.

"I got ya"

Cyborg quickly grabbed her and set her down on the couch.

"Just make yourself comfortable Bee"

"Thanks you Cyborg"

She laid her head down and closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"She'll be okay Cyborg...lets get something to eat"

He looked at her. Her face was showing no emotion .

"Thats okay just get me something I would like and bring it back to me"

"Alright see you later Cyborg and take care of Bumblebee while we are gone"Robin said as he walked out the door.

The door closed and Cyborg sat on the floor with one hand on the remote, his eyes glued to the tv and his other hand on her waist.

"Please wake up soon"


	9. Sleepless Night

**Chapter 9:Sleepless Night**

It was a little past eight pm and Cyborg had forgotten his interest in the television and more interest in his Sleeping Beauty. She hadn't awoken in hours and he was afraid that should wouldn't ever wake up. He had on hand on the remote, and the other was on her waist.

He looked away for a minute and stared outside...Aqualad was around the area, attracting every girls in sight (though he didn't like it much) Robin and Starfire were happily building a snowman, and Raven was lying in Beast Boy's lap staring into the sky with Beast Boy gently stroking her stomach.

_There all lucky...their in love somehow but I'm just too afraid to tell her how I really feel, but I have to tell her...they say love is like a butterfly you hold onto it to tight and it'll die...but if you don't hold onto tight enough it'll fly away. _

He turned his gaze back to Bee who was still peacefully sleeping.

He shifted his gaze to the T.V but this time he felt a little bit of pressure on his hand.

He turned around.

Her eye twitched and slowly opened.

"Cyborg?"

"Yep you were asleep for a long time Bee"

"Answer a question for me"

"Anything"

"Why is your hand on my waist?...I don't think I gave you permission to put it there"

"Oh...sorry"

He blushed slightly.

"No it's alright...I don't mind"

"You don't?

"No in fact...it was actually kinda nice"She said turning a deep red.

_This is it Cyborg you have to tell her how you feel when the mood is still romantic...think of the butterfly._

"Bee there's something I need to tell you"

"Is it bad news...I don't like bad news"

"Well not quite"

"I...I"

_Great I'm pulling a Beast Boy_..._Oh well here it goes_

"I...I love yah Bee...I could...I mean what I mean to say is...well"

"Shoot thats all"

"Huh"

"I guess this would be the time where I told you the exact same thing"

"You mean?"

"Of course...I can't believe that you didn't notice before.

She walked up to him and leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to his. But she pulled back before anything could happen.

"Bee you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure"

**Four Hours Later**

It was a little after midnight and alomost everyone was asleep. Beast Boy was lying on his side on the bed happily dreaming of himself as a father. Raven on the other hand wasn't having the best sleep.

She turned to her side and faced Beast Boy. She shook him a bit.

"Beast Boy"

"Yes"

"I can't sleep"

He sighed lightly and got up out of the bed.

"I'll go get you a warm glass of milk okay that'll put you to sleep"

He walked down the hallway and over to the kitchen. Slowly he pulled out a milk carton and poured it into a glass and set it in the microwave for one minute. Watching the numbers count down to zero didn't exactly fascinate him so he walked away. The T.V was on edmitting it's color.

"Hmm who left this on?"

Walking slowly and lightly...making sure not to wake anybody up.

He saw something that caught his eye.

It was Cyborg and Bumblebee. Her head was resting against his shoulder and he had both arms around her waist like he was protecting her.

"Aww...now that's cute"

As on cue the microwave beeped and he took the glass of milk to their room.

When he reached the room he dropped the glass and hoped no one had woken up..but someone had.

"Raven!"

Their bed was covered in a mixture of black and red blood. The window had been broken. He searched the room for any sigh of Raven. There was a trail of black blood leading to the closet.

"Rae?"

He opened the closet and there she was.

"Raven!"

He scooped her up gently.

"God what happened to you?"He said while stroking her hair.

"Come on"

He threw a jacket on himself and on Raven.

"I have to get you to the medical wing"

He set her down and looked for any life threatening wounds. He soon found a gash on her waist that was still pouring blood.

He transformed into a phoniex and flew them down the medical wing. He bursted through the door.

"Help!"

The doctor came rushing over.

"Ahh it's you again...how is Mrs. Logan doing?"

_Geez does everyone know_

"Well no she isn't okay she had this huge gash.

"Come on then!"

He put her onto the table.

"I'll have to clean the wound up and then stitch it up.

He put her under anesthesia.

After 20 minutesRaven's wound was all stitched up and she was ready to leave.

"I appreciate you helping her doctor"

"You welcome...it's my job...is there anything else you'd like to have me check?"

"Well yes there is...Raven is...pregnant and I was wondering if you could check her out...make sure she's alright"

"Of course"

He ran a serious of tests and sighed a lot and finally came back.

"Okay Raven is fine and so is the baby...but there is good news and bad news"

"Whats the good news?"

"The good news is...everything is fine with both of them and she should be okay...the bad news is since she's part demon instead of 9 months it's only 9 weeks.

"Thats not that bad...now I'm gonna get going"

"Sorry but the blizzard is picking up again so I'm requested you stay here"

"No way!"

He transformed into a bull and crashed the door down hitting another person.

"What the hell?"

He stood up from out of the snow.

"You again...I thought the authorities got you"

"They did...but I got away"

He shifted his glanced to Raven.

"Give me her"

He backed up.

"No way"

"I hear she's pregnant with your child"

"Yeah what of it?"

"She was supposed to be mine"

"Well guess what buddy, she loves me and we have something to prove it"

He picked up Raven's hand and showed of her engagement ring to him.

"Ahhh so you think that since she's getting married I still can't have a little fun with her?"

"Look nobody is touching her...except me and my friends!"

"You think you can stop me?"

"Yes I think I can"

"It's not like you're a titans...so how would you see her everyday?"

"You under estimate me because I am a titan"

"What?"

"I happen to Beast Boy"

"You..."

"Tell me one thing?"Beast Boy said

"What?"

"Why is it that you rape innocent woman...what motivates you to do so, they never did anything to you"

"Why do I do it? Because it's fun thats why! Knocking them unconscious...how can that not be fun...but my favorite part is when they scream for mercy begging you to stop...I ignore them of course"

"You have a cold heart"

"I know"

Suddenly a bright red piece of medal came through the snow.

"Hey Beast Boy"

"Robin?"

"Shh"

He threw smoke pellets to the ground and charged through the snow. He threw an electric disk and the boy came falling down.

"Robin how did you know we were here?"

"When you dropped the glass I knew something was wrong..so I followed you"

"Well thanks"

"You welcome"He lowered his mask. "Mr Logan"

"How do you...?"

"I over heard you...and besides...the engagement ring kinda gave it away"

"Oh"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks again"He paused for a minute.

"Hey Robin..."

"Yes"

"How would you like to be Best Man?"

"Really...thats an honor...I'd love to"

"And would you be the Godfather of her?"

"Of course Beast Boy"

Robin glanced over at Raven

"How is.."

"She...fine"

"The baby is a girl...Beast Boy how do you know?"

"Animal instincts"

"Well I'm glad your happy"

Raven's eyes started to open.

"Hey Raven"

"Beast Boy"

"Yeah it's me"

She got up but fell backwards into Robin.

"Ahem...nice to see you Raven"

She stood up again and stumbled into Beast Boy's arms.

"Hey there...you okay now?"

She nodded.

"Beast Boy"Robin said.

"The only way for this pshyco to stay in prison and never harm anyone else again is to take him to a real prison...which means were gonna have to go home today..vacation is over"

"Thats okay Robin as long as Raven is safe"

**3 Months Later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride"The priest said.

"Finally"Raven leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Everyone started to clap.

"Now for the second part of the ceremony"

Starfire and Robin came down the isle with a little baby. She had pale skin with short violet hair, bright emerald eyes and a black chakra.

"The baptism of Isis Capria Logan"

After all the talking, Robin and Starfire cam up to the stand.

They were the godparents.

"Now both ceremonies are complete...it's time for the party"

Everyone had a good time at the party until they all slowly began to leave.

"Well titans lets go home"

They were all sitting on their couch watching a movie. Beast Boy and Raven were staring at Isis who was squirming a bit in Raven's arms.

"I'm gonna go put Isis to bed"

She walked out of the room.

"I coming"

Beast Boy ran down the hall. Into Raven's room.

She gently put her down.

"Beast Boy...I can't believe that were parents were married it's a dream come true"

She pressed her lips to his in a slow but passionate kiss.

"Not in front of Isis"he mumble under the kiss.

"She's asleep, she'll never know"

She pulled away and stared at Isis again.

"Come on Beast Boy lets go back to the others"

"Okay and Raven"

"Yes"

"Call me Gar"

"Alright then...Gar"

She leaned forward and kissed him again. He held her close in his arms.

"I love you Rae"

"I love you Gar"

**End**


End file.
